Reformation
by Yukiru-4-eva
Summary: A mortal for a mother. A vampire for a father. Life for Isabella de Luca has never been easy. Hunting Vampires. Living in Voltura and being controled by the Volturi. But what happens when she wants to reform... in Forks? Normal Couples
1. Chapter 1

Reformation

Next time I have to hunt, I'm going to run. A small town will do me the world of good. My name is Isabella de Luca; I am half Human, and Half Vampire. For the past 6 years I have worked as a hunter for the Volturi. But I have had enough. I am going to reform.

_Voltura, Italy, Unknown Date, Unknown Time_

I don't know how many times I have been forced to do this, put my life on the line for those who don't even seem to care if I come back. My mother has tried to get my out of this life before, several times in fact. But each time there is something… someone, standing in our way. The fist time, my mother tried to save my from my fate was when I was five years old, she tried to leave before this life could fully take me over, but she couldn't leave my father. She said it was love that kept her here, but I have the feeling that it was something else entirely. And every time since then, there has always been someone waiting to collect me from the city gates before I have even had a chance to escape.

I never knew before why my mother wanted me to leave so much. When I was younger I never wanted for anything. I was Isabella de Luca, the daughter of one of the most influential men in Voltura, Italy. Any object that even flitted through my childish mind was before me before I could even open my mouth. I thought I had the perfect life, but when I was ten years old it all suddenly changed. I started having strange feelings and thoughts, neither of which should belong to a ten year old girl. I didn't, couldn't, understand them at first. It wasn't until almost a year later that I started to understand them, and what I was destined to become.

I was eleven years, three days, and seventeen minuets old when I killed my first vampire.

I still remember it like it was yesterday, the majestic creature that was hunched over at the waste, gripping its sides as if it was in pain. Her long, tangled blond hair that fell over her face as she tilted it up so that I could take a glance at her blood red eyes that where clouded with both pain and rage. Dried blood and mud clung to both her milk-white body and ratty clothing. She was begging to die, begging me to take her life, so that she could be reunited with the one that she loved.

At the time I did not believe that it was possible for there to be an afterlife for the pitiful creatures like the one before me, just like I did not believe that they could fall in love, and in turn be loved by those like me. Humans. Mortals. Food. I don't know what I believe in anymore. I don't think I have in a while. Years of killing, for the good of my family or so I have been told, has left me desensitized, unable to tell myself from those that I hunt.

I think that it would do me some good to get away; maybe I could go and visit my uncle. A small town could do me the world of good. Or at least I hope so. I feel like I need to become me again, human, and ten years old. I need to go back to how I was before all of this mess started. Too bad I cant just pick up and go like any other person in this world. I am too important to the Volturi. In their eye, the only way that I would be leaving Voltura would be on one of their little "assignments" or in a body bag.

Next time I have to hunt, I am going to run.

--

_A.N. _

_so here is my first twilight fic, don't know if this is any good (I got it checked over by my friend when we were on holiday but I have done a little to it since then.) so tell me if you like it… hell tell me if you don't! And if you don't understand something just ask… I will tell you… if it doesn't give away some of my story line!_

_Ok… so if any of my POT readers are here and reading this story… I am still working on 'Anyone for Tennis' my muse has just taken me in a different direction at the moment… maybe I need to go and read it again to get inspired… _

_Later,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	2. Chapter One

_A.N hay all, I was not going to put this up until I got some reviews… but I don't know if people are not reading this cos they think it is too short… well it is not going to be… trust me. So if you don't know what is going on or have any questions or just feel like being nice and telling me what you think… click on that nice little button at the bottom of the page… you know… the one that says 'Review'_

_Disclaimer: I do not won twilight… unfortunately_

_--_

**Chapter 1**

**--**

_Seattle, Washington, September 12__th__ 2008, 11:56pm _

_Tap, ka-thump, Tap, ka-thump, Tap-Tap, Ka-thump_

Three sounds stood out above the rest of the city, the thumping and steady breathing of a one person and the hurried footsteps of two. Isabella de Luca was on the hunt again. A large city is not the most ideal place to hunt by any professional's point of view, too many witnesses. But that wasn't a problem to Isabella and her prey. Both hunter and prey were highly skilled in the art of hunting, and both experts at staying invisible. It almost seemed like a game of cat and mouse was taking place on the semi-deserted Seattle streets as the minuet hand on the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight.

In the gaps of the shadows the prey could be easily be seen, a girl that could be no more than twenty years old seemed to dance around all the un-seen obstacles in her way, silvery blond hair flowing behind her like a curtain of silk. Her deathly-pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, barely covered by the black sweats and tank that seemed to hug her perfect figure. But she was not alone while she ran; only two strides behind followed a girl that was plainer in comparison. But it was this second girl that sent shivers down the back of anyone that dared to lay eyes on her.

Although just as pale in the moonlight as the girl in the lead, this vixen differed in numerous ways. Her shiny brown hair, almost black in the lack of light, made a stark contrast to her milky skin and the light coloured sweater and jeans. Yet it was not this contrast that made anyone that managed to catch a glimpse of her stop and look again to check that what he or she had seen was indeed accurate, but rather her face. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed in concentration and rage as she kept track of her prey, and the snarl that graced her full, red lips. Her face, that would look quite normal at any other time, was twisted into that of a hunter, as it chased down its prey.

It was as they passed through an abandoned rooftop that the hunter finally caught up with its prey.

"Filthy human!" the prey snarled as a hand clasped around the newborns upper arm and ripped it from its torso. The newborn leapt back, away from its pursuer, desperate for some distance between them.

"Who the hell are you?" The newborn growled out, fear and anger tainting its voice.

The hunter, however, didn't respond in words but merely snarled low in her throat and advanced upon what she viewed as her prey with a single-mindedness that was terrifying. There was no trace of humanity left in her as she swiftly closed the small gap between her and her prey. Seconds later the remaining arm on the newborn was ripped free of its socket and sailed across the floor to the other end of the roof. Allowing her new instincts to take over, the newborn launched her own counter attack on her attacker. The attack did not last long, no matter how powerful she was as a newborn vampire, she was still no match for the hunter who knew nothing outside of the fight.

"What are you?" The newborn panted, breathless after only a minutes fighting. The hunter advanced once again with a sadistic smile adorning her lips, eyes flashing with an unseated thrust for the kill. Without a word the newborn screamed in horrified pain as her head was twisted and torn from her body and before she knew it her skin was aflame. Screeching in pain the last thing she'd ever see was the gleaming brown eyes of her destroyer.

Isabella de Luca blinked slowly as she stared at the small fire before her. More and more of her human senses and awareness slowly crept back into her as her eyes watered from the heat and putrid smoke coming from the fire. Taking a deep breath she turned away from the awful scene of the burning flesh pile that had been her prey in the hunting game. This was it, her last kill. The pure loss of control that she felt when she fell in to her hunting mode was terrifying. When _that_ side took over, she no longer felt that she was consciously in control of her own body; instead it reacted purely on instinct. And being out of control of herself was one of the things that she feared the most. She would never again kill and have to endure the feeling of being completely out of control.

She was taking control of her destiny tonight.

_Forks, Washington, September 15__th__ 2008, 10:42am_

Sliding out of the aged squad car and into the cloud-filtered light of the front yard of her uncle's house, Isabella de Luca breathed out a sigh of relief. It had been a long and stressful process to get from Seattle to Forks. She had been forced to detour all over the US as to confuse anyone who might come looking for her. Isabella had contacted Charlie on the morning of the 13th, asking if she could stay with him for a while. Her excuse had been that she'd needed to get away and sort her head out while she completed her high school education. Really, though, it was all about her needing to escape from her life in Italy, and live in peace for once. There was no problem of Charlie contacting her mother either, they had a falling out when Bella was no longer aloud to visit over the summer and he was not about to cut their reunion short. He had, of cause, jumped at the idea. Isabella had only been nine when he'd last seen her and he claimed he couldn't wait for the company, living alone was starting to take its toll on him.

Looking around the car to where Charlie was popping open the boot, Isabella let a small smile quirk her lips. Taking in a deep breath she realized that she'd not felt this free in years. No one from her life back in Italy knew where she was and, if they tried to look for her, the trail would make its way down to Mexico before mysteriously disappearing. It was the perfect plan; no one would even think to look in small town Forks for her. Making her way to the back of the car, she lifted her single over-stuffed duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder before sending a thankful look towards Charlie who returned it enthusiastically.

Slamming the boot closed, Isabella followed her uncle back around car and towards the house. "I am so glad that you wanted to come and lean on your old uncle, Isabella," said Charlie, as he threw his arm across her shoulders and unlocked the front door.

"Bella," she corrected, as she ducked out of the one armed hug and moved to drop her bag on the wooden floor, next to the door, "I don't use my full name anymore Uncle Charlie, besides I've never really liked it anyway."

Nodding to himself Charlie walked out of the door that lead to the small living room and a second later returned with a small stack of forms.

"I thought you might," he laughed as he passed the paper to her. "I had to enroll you at school so that you could start next week. I put Bella on everything, but I thought, to save us from a stack of questions later, that I'd just put your last name down as Swan. I hope you don't mind…"

Her smile got bigger with this statement. She had been planning on asking Charlie is she could use his last name in the first place, but the fact that he had gone and done it himself seemed like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. This little name change was going to make her life a lot easier when the Volturi started a full on investigation as to her whereabouts.

"Thanks Charlie" she breathed. "So, what did you put me down as, your Niece?"

"Yeah, let me show you your room" he laughed as he led the way up the stairs and, with a single wave of his hand, signaled for her to follow.

Picking up her bag from where she had dropped it when she first walked in the door, Bella made her way and followed him up the stairs onto the first landing. Her room was the same one that she had occupied every summer until she was nine years old, situated at the furthest end of the landing to the stairs and off to the left.

Although it was the same room, as soon as Bella walked in the door she knew that Charlie had totally re-done her room for her when she had called. The rich dark brown paint that covered the feature wall and the mushroom colour that adorned the other three still had that strong fresh paint smell, and the new white and mint green bedspread still had the fold marks from when it was packaged. The room was simply, but modernly, decorated with two large bookcases and a TV lining one of the three lighter coloured walls along with a small closet and dressing table against another and a small bedside table, complete with clock and ipod dock. Four Vermeer prints; 'A View of Delft' 'Milkmaid' 'A Little Street in Delft' and 'Girl With a Pearl Earring', hung on the wall giving the room a splash of colour. The Large window, under which the bed was placed, let in the limited light of Forks, and made the room seem larger than it really was.

"I thought I should redo it for you, that you would have grown out of the yellow and blue that you had last time you were here," Charlie mumbled bashfully as he lead the way further in to the room. "Sorry about the new paint smell, I kept the window open so that it had the best chance of airing out before you got here."

"The room's great Charlie, you didn't have to go to all this trouble though," muttered Bella as she walked over to the bed, dropped her bag to the floor, and ran her hands over the cover to straighten it out. "Anything would have been fine."

"It's no problem," he said, backing out of the door. "I actually had fun doing it, oh, and you need to read all that literature that I gave you when we first walked in, it's basically your subject list, book list, school rules and a map."

Nodding in affirmation, Bella turned and lay down on the bed, closed her eyes and listened as Charlie walked back down the landing and made his way down the stairs and into the living room and turned on the TV. It seemed like the past few days had finally caught up with her. Closing her eyes, Bella sank into her new soft bed and let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… yep… depressing much?_

_A.N. at the end of the chapter_

**Chapter 2**

**--**

_Bella's Room, Forks, September 15__th__, 2008, Unknown___

_**Bella's POV**_

The darkness is so welcoming. It's like a numbness settles over everything, and it almost feels like floating. I love it. I don't get to feel it that often. The memories that decide to haunt me as soon as I close my eyes chases the numbness and peace away.

I don't want to wake up. I never want to when I am in this state. I like the nothingness. It is different from anything else that I have ever experienced. It's not that I don't like feeling, don't like emotions. It's more that I don't like it when I can't control myself. When I am no longer in control of what I feel and what my body does, when I hunt.

Any time I get the scent of a vampire, I lose myself. It's almost as if my senses are dulled and I'm no longer in control of my own body. I have tried to fight it before. I was quite successful too; I was able to keep my mind connected to my body. I was able to hold my self together, but it almost led to my death.

The Vampires that the Volturi sent me to hunt are the lowest kind of Vampires. The out of control new bourns, the war crazy and the deranged. The worst of the worst. But there have been 'innocent' bi-standers that have met their end by my hand, those who have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whether it was while I was already on the hunt or they just crossed my path by mistake. Since I turned ten I have not been able to be near any vampire without attacking it. Which has been… troubling to say the least. I have attacked many members of the Volturi that have gotten in my way from time to time. And I was severely punished for it.

When I am in the darkness, I can forget. I forget the 'innocents' I have killed, the punishments I have received, and all that pain that I've inflicted on every single person that I have ever met. But the darkness is fading, and once again I am going to have to face reality.

_Bella's Room, Forks, September 15__th__, 2008, 6:54pm_

_**Bella's POV**_

When someone opens their eyes when they awake from sleep, they expect to find bright daylight, right? Why then, is it almost pitch black?

Rolling my head to the side, I caught a glimpse of the clock… 6:54pm… shit. A groan escaped from deep within my throat as I pulled myself up so I was sitting, still fully dressed on the bed. I can't believe I let myself pass out like that, I guess I made myself so exhausted in the past few days that I was bound to do it at some point in the near future. I better go and say sorry to Charlie. The first thing I do after I see him for the first time in eight years is crash and completely ignore him.

Pushing down on the bed, I lifted my body so that I was standing. Wow, head rush! That's what I get for staying down for so long. Reaching a hand out, I steadied myself on the new bookshelf. Breathe in, Breathe out, get the oxygen back into the brain, get the carbon dioxide out.

Making my way out the room… no, wait… My room, and onto the dimly lit landing, I listened. The TV was on in the living room; I think its Baseball or some other sport that I can't be bothered taking the time to understand. There's no other noise in the rest of the house, so my best guess is that is where I am going to find Charlie.

I'm not quite sure how I got from the landing to standing in the doorway to the living room, oh well. Now… where is Charlie? Oh of course… sitting right in front of the massive TV in a recliner. "Hi Charlie,"

Turning his back on the game that was playing on the television, Charlie leant over the arm of the plush sofa so that he could see me properly. "Hay Bells, I didn't want to wake you, it seemed like you had a long day. I ordered in some pizza, it's on the kitchen counter… help yourself."

Nodding my head in affirmation, I thanked him silently and turned on my heel and strode from the living room and instead made my way into the Kitchen. Walking slowly to the breakfast bar and sat down on to one of the high black stools and pulled a piece of pizza absent mildly out of the box and balanced it in one hand. I doubt there is much to do in a small town like forks. That is one of the main reasons that I decided to move here in the first place… well that and the face that being here with Charlie gives me a little more peace of mind. The most exciting thing here is most likely prom.

Lifting the pizza to my mouth and tearing off a bite, I turned my gaze to the darkening forest beyond the window. The trees here are taller and thicker than the ones back outside the walls of Voltura, but they don't seem as ominous and confining. I know that it makes no sense… but then again… when has my life made any sense? Looking back to the pizza in my hand, I was surprised to find that only the crust remained clutched in my fingertips. Shaking my head slightly, as if to try and clear it of the thoughts that had distracted myself from my meal, I slid silently off the seat and dropped the remaining crust in the bin as I made my way back in to the hall.

Poking my head back into the Living room, I found Charlie in the same position that I had frond him in when I had first come downstairs. Shaking my head at his predictability, I laughed silently to myself and called out goodnight to him as I made my way back up the stairs to my new room. I doubt that I am going to get much more sleep tonight. I am actually surprised that I managed to get as much sleep tonight as I already have.

Settling myself back on my bed, I looked around the room again. It was surprising how much more homey this room seemed to be than the one that I had occupied back in Volutra. Changing in to my black tank top and sweats, I climbed under the covers and lay my head on the soft feather pillows, and closed my eyes. I hope that I won't be found here. For the first time in my life, I feel as if I am home.

_Bella's Room, Forks, September 16__th__, 2008, 7:01 am_

_**Bella's POV**_

I honestly have no idea how I managed to get back to sleep last night. But the fact that I made it through most of the night sleeping is currently making me happier than I have been in a while. Shaking me head to try and clear out some of the remaining cobwebs, I made my way silently down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Only to find a bowl, box of cereal and note, left in the middle of the breakfast bar, and a dark grayish blue sky outside.

Picking up the note in my left hand and tipping the box up, and letting the crunchy flakes fall into the pristine white bowl, I read the words that had been hurriedly scrawled onto the scrap of paper.

_Bells,_

_I am sorry I couldn't be there when you left for school today, but I had to leave early today, there has been a little bit of trouble just out of town. School starts at 9am and if you don't know where to go, just drive into town and follow to rest of the kids. I know it is probably not to your taste but the tuck outside is yours, the keys are next to the door. You will need to sign in at the front office this morning and they will tell you where to go. I should be home around 5:30 – 6:00 tonight. See you then,_

_Charlie_

Scrunching up the paper with one hand and tossing it in to the bin that was standing next to the door, I started shoveling the dry cereal into my mouth. I can't believe that Charlie got me a car that was… unexpected to say the least. Chewing the cereal a little more before swallowing, I turned and looked out at the dark clouds that were covering up the sky and making everything look a lot darker that it would have at 7 o'clock in the morning. When I was little I used to hate dark days, but lately I have been able to see the odd beauty that comes with them. The different colours that are mixed together in the clouds, the way the rain creates different shapes and patterns on the pavement and walls, and most of all, when a ray of sunlight manages to break through the clouds and lights up a section of the darkness.

Smiling lightly, I turned my attention back to the bowl, only to find it empty… I hate it when go on autopilot. Sighing in annoyance I stood, placed the bowl in the sink and started to make my way back up stairs to get ready for what I know is going to be a tiring day ahead. The firs day in a new place is always strenuous; I have had enough of them to know.

Quickly showering and dressing in a comfortable pair of blue/black jeans and a warm long sleeve black v-neck top, I chucked on a pair of black socks and converse and sat down on my bed and pulled my new black backpack out from underneath my bed. Charlie had put the bag together earlier in the week with everything that I would need for my classes. Sometimes I don't know where Charlie gets his kindness from, I know for a fact that gene it missed my mother entirely.

Standing my and cracking my neck slightly while sipping and arm through one of the straps on the backpack and made my way back down stairs while looking at my watch. 8:15am… I still have a while before I have to be at school to check in and collect my timetable from the front office. I might as well go now; I have nothing better to do. Walking over to the door, I saw the car and house keys that Charlie had told me about in the note and scooped them up as I made my way out of the house.

Locking the door behind me, I turned, and stopped when I saw the car in front of me. When Charlie said that I might not like the car, I didn't know what to think. But this truck… wow. It must have been made in the 50's or something, it had that style and vibe anyhow, and it was _nothing_ like anything that I have ever owned before. I love it. Running my hand along the side of the orange truck, I unlocked the door and slid into the drivers seat. Putting the key into the ignition, I turned it and jumped slightly at the loud raw the filled the air as the engine started. Laughing at myself for the first time in years, at the fact that I can face and kill newborn vampires and not break a sweat yet a car engine can make me just 15 feet in the air, I pulled the car out of the drive and began to make my way to school.

--

_A.N._

_Ok, so here I am again and I hope that you all liked my new chapter. Now I think that I have been very generous with my chapters so far. But no more miss nice Yukiru-4-eva! I know I know, I hate it when authors hold their stories at ransom too, but I have found that it is a highly effective way of getting reviews… so I am thinking… at least 6 reviews before I update? Yes? Ok then… I will see you then!_

_Later,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	4. Chapter Three

_A.N. hay again. Sorry it has been so long since my last chapter, but family stuff and my degree has been weighing down and I haven't even have time to finish half my work let alone write for you all. But because you all were so patient, here is the next chapter of Reformation. I hope you enjoy it and Review at the end._

_Disclaimer: Same as last chapter because I just cant stand to say it again!_

--

Chapter 3

--

_Forks High School, Forks, September 16__th__, 2008, 8:33am _

_Bella's POV_

Pulling up in the parking lot, I noticed that there was not that many cars parked there. I must be a little too early. Parking the car outside a small brick building, and flinging the door open, I grabbed my bag from the seat next to me. Breathing in a deep breath, I lowered myself semi-gracefully out of the cab and slammed the door closed behind myself, not bothering to lock the door. I mean seriously, who would bother to steal it?

The mud made an odd squelching noise underneath my feet, as I made my way to the door on the building in front of me marked 'Office'. I never really had much need to walk around in mud back in Italy, and it felt odd beneath my shoes. Scraping the mud off, as I reached the 'welcome' mat in front of the door, I turned the doorknob and was hit instantly with a wall of warmth.

The sudden heat after the almost artic temperature outside was stifling. Pushing past the temperature barrier, I made my way into the office. There was a kindly looking lady sitting behind the desk at the far end of the room, and what seemed like half the forest surrounding Charlie's house, squashed into the room. Placing my best 'I'm so innocent' smile on my face, I walked up to the desk, immediately capturing the attention of the old lady. Looking at the tag pinned to the front of her blouse, I took note of her name; Mrs. Cope, easy enough to remember.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Cope said, looking at me kindly. I think I am going to like this woman.

"Yes," I replied tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear, "My name is Isabella d… Sawn, I am starting here today." damn, I almost gave her my real last name. Smart Bella, real smart.

"Oh yes!" she said happily, clapping her hands together in excitement. She was like a teenage girl! "Chief swan came around and enrolled you the other day. I must say that I was surprised when he said that he wanted to enroll his niece! But never mind that now dear. Here is your timetable and a map of the school. There is also a piece of paper that you are going to have to take to every class and get your teachers to sign it. I hope you have a good day."

Nodding in understanding, I took the slips of paper that were held before me I thanked her and made my way back out the door. Pulling the door closed behind me, I glanced at the time on my watch, 8:47 am. The car park was starting to fill up with old cars, and students that looked around my age were starting to get out and slowly migrate towards the courtyard of the school. Opening the door and slipping back into my truck, I pulled out of the park in front of the office and drove down to the far end of the car park, where most of the other students were parking.

Pulling into the park furthest from the other cars, I left the semi-warmth of the cab for the second time today and joined the rest of the half-conscious students into the courtyard. Looking around myself, I took note of the buildings that seemed to be the main part of the school. There was a row of buildings in a semi-circle that looked like they had been built at the turn of the last century, and opposite, a fairly good size gymnasium from the same time. Judging by the amount of students that were gathering, and the map that I was handed by Mrs. Cope, there were several more modern buildings behind this main hub of the school.

Moving to stand next to the door of my homeroom, which I located with the help of my new map and timetable, I saw that there was already a small gathering of students there. I guess the best thing for me to do this year is to actually try to make some friends, unlike how I acted towards people back in Italy, but that is a story for another time. Approaching a group of people composed two girls and two boys; I decided to great them in the best way I know how.

"Caio, My name is Isabella, I just moved here" at times like these, I am glad to have my Italian accent so that I can out on the full 'I just moved here from another country, love me, worship me, make me your best friend' thing.

"Awwwwwww" squealed one of the girls, waving her hands in front of her in what I guess is supposed to e a cute way, "your accent is sooooooo cute! Where do you come from?"

I guess she meant that in the nicest way possible, so I am just going to try to ignore how insulting it sounded, "a small town in Italy"

Almost covering my ears as she let out another ear-piercing squeal, I wondered if this whole 'lets make a new friend' plan was the worst idea I ever had.

"My name's Jessica and this is Lauren, Mike and Tyler," she continued, ignoring my cringe at her squeal, and instead skipped beside me and linked her arm with mine, "you can totally hang with us today. We can tell you where to sit, where not to sit, who you should NEVER be seen with and all that really important stuff, k?"

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I just nodded and let my new 'friend' lead me off into the classroom and to the very back of the class. Being pulled down into a seat between Jessica and Lauren I let myself scan the room as the two girls continued to ramble on to the two boys that had sat down in front of us.

All of the kids seem to be, just like Charlie and myself, extremely pale. At least I have something to remind me of home. There also seems to be more girls here than guys, and the two guys that were sitting in front of me (who happened to be the best looking in the class) were no oil paintings. Although, growing up around un-naturally beautiful creatures from the netherworld kind of warps your view on beauty.

Turning back to the front of the room as the bell rang and the teacher stated talking about things that need to happen within the day and read out any notices from the front office, I leant my chin on my hand, and prayed the day would be over soon. It was my first day at a normal school and I could already see why people hate it.

--

_Cafeteria, Forks High School, Forks, September 16__th__, 2008, 1:15pm _

_**Bella's POV**_

Today has been very interesting. Contrary to what I thought in homeroom this morning, public school is not entirely useless. I have learnt a lot today, for example, I have learnt that someone called Angela Webber got full marks on her last advanced math test and a girl called Rosalie was supposedly seen making out with a guy behind the gym that was not her boyfriend. Although that last one is said to be a roomer only because although this Rosalie is supposed to be every mans' fantasy girl, everyone is too scared of her boyfriend to do anything about it.

See, interesting. Other than that, today has been a waste of time. And now, as I sit here nibbling away at my not-so-fresh salad, I wonder what else my day has in store for me.

"Dose anyone know why the Cullens aren't here today?" asked Lauren disinterestedly, twirling her fork with a single cherry tomato on it around in a circle.

"Yeh," nodded Mike, shoveling more fries into his mouth, "I was in the office this morning when they called in. apparently they got caught in a storm last night on their camping trip and they only got home this morning so they were going to take the morning off and come in after lunch."

"Who are the Cullens?" why does no one bother to tell you about the most social topic until halfway through the day? Oh god, I think I am turning into a gossip zombie.

"They're like the hottest people in the entire school, although they are totally reclusive. They hardly talk to anyone outside of their family. They're super weird" whispered Jessica leaning in to answer me "but they make for good gossip. That girl that we were talking about earlier, Rosalie, she is a Cullen and so is her boyfriend"

I must have had a disgusted look on my face because Jessica started to wave her hands around franticly.

"Oh, they're not related. Rosalie and her brother Jasper are adopted; actually I think they all are. Anyway Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett are not blood related so it's not gross"

"But they all live together, that is really weird" pointed out Lauren, as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang "what class do you have now Isabella?"

Sighing quietly into what is left of my salad, I wondered how many times I have told her to just call me Bella, but I guess it can't be helped; she is rather stupid. "Biology, I better get going"

"I've got that too, I'll walk you there," said Mike standing quickly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and scrunching all of his rubbish into a ball.

Waving a quick goodbye to the rest of the people at the table, I walked out of the cafeteria at as fast as I could, Mike trailing at my heals, "where is Biology?" I asked him as I slowed down slightly so that he could catch up.

"Just at the end of the hallway," puffed Mike, clutching his side. Honestly, how un-fit can you get?

Walking up to the end of the hallway and opening the door marked Biology, I caught a whiff of a sent that I had smelt so many times before… Vampire. Holding my breath and readying myself for the sight I might find, I walked into the room and came face to face with the one thing I wanted, at all costs, to avoid.

--

A.N. ha ha ha ha, I got like half way this chapter and got the biggest mental blank. I was just sitting there staring at one sentence for like half an hour going 'what the hell do I write next? Luckily I got through it!


	5. Chapter four

_A.N. hey all! I am back! For the next three weeks I have no school and no homework at all so I should be able to knock out some more chapters on all my active stories in that time! Well here is the next chapter for Reformation, and I would like it if people review at the end and tell me what they think… you never know, I may just update faster when I get lots of reviews!!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!!_

_Later,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_

--

**Chapter 4**

--

_Biology room, Forks High School, Forks, September 16__th__, 2008, 1:31pm_

_**Bella's POV**_

Walking into the Bio room was like getting hit in the face with 'eau-de-vampire'. Standing there, in front of the teachers' desk at the front of the room, was a vision from a nightmare. A demon in a god's body. He was standing tall, around 6ft, and had a strange coppery coloured hair that was sticking up in the perfect 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look. He also had a strange sort of aura about him, not like any other vampire I have ever come across. He almost seemed… peaceful. Holding my breath so that I didn't have to take in any of his scent, I slowly made my way to the desk and stood as far away as possible from _him_.

Placing my signature slip onto the desk and waiting for the teacher to tell me which extremely uncomfortable black plastic chair was mine to fall asleep in, I saw the vampire tense and angle his body slightly towards mine. I shouldn't be surprised. Although I am part vampire I don't need to feed on blood, instead I have sweetened blood running through my veins. Many vampires have met their end because they haven't been able to resist the entrancing aroma of my unique blood. Keeping a close eye on the vampire, I took the slip back from my newest teacher and heard him state that I was to be seated next to a 'Mr. Cullen' and asked if he would show me to my seat. Nodding my head in acknowledgement, I saw the vampire move again. Turning my full attention to him, I was surprised when he just said:

"Follow me"

Turning and walking with him to the back of the room, he sat down gracefully on one of the tall, plastic chairs and turned his attention completely to the front of the room. Hesitantly slipping myself into the empty seat beside him, I let my bag drop to the ground beside me. What was this vampire doing? Why was he pretending to act like a student here instead of massacring the entire population of Forks? How was he resisting my blood?

"I'm Isabella Swan," The words left my lips before I could stop them. Why did I just say that? Sucking in a breath, I immediately regretted it. The vampire stench that hung in the air came rushing into my system. Grasping the side of the table with one of my hands and my leg with the other, I forced myself not to lean across the small space between us and rip his head clean off his shoulders. I was concentrating so hard that I almost missed his mumbled reply.

"Edward Cullen."

--

_Biology room, Forks High School, Forks, September 16__th__, 2008, 1:43pm_

_**Edwards POV**_

Oh god, she smells so good!

Her blood, the sheer scent of it was making me want to forget all the promises that I have ever made my family and to myself. I want to drink her dry. It would be so easy to do. The rest of the class would easy to take care of; it could take me less than a minuet to massacre the unsuspecting class. A simple twist of their necks and then I would be free to savor the taste of her blood. Or I could just lead her away from the class and pull her into an empty classroom and drain every last drop of blood from her body.

"I'm Isabella Swan"

Snapping my head up in her direction, I could see her half paying attention to Mr. Banner, who was trying in vain to start the lesson, and half looking in my direction. As I watched, her hand that was resting on the desk started to clasp it tighter, as did her hand on her leg. Maybe she's nervous; she is sitting next to a vampire after all. Tilting my head slightly to the side I listened, trying to hear what was going on in her head, but was met with nothing but silence.

What the hell?

Mumbling a quick reply of my name, I tried not to breathe in anymore of her mouth-watering scent. Alice would not be happy if I managed to kill the new girl before she even had a chance to 'see' her.

Holding my breath for the remainder of the excruciatingly long Bio lecture, I let my eyes occasionally roam over the strongly scented girl beside me. From when we were standing beck at the teachers' desk, I would have to say that she is about 5 foot 7, average height for a girl. Her appearance on the other hand is anything but average. Just from a glance I would have to admit that she is the best looking human that I have ever seen. Her skin is pale, not as pale as mine, naturally, but still paler than all of the other residents of Forks, Washington. Her chocolate-brown eyes seem to stand out from the rest of her face just because of the contrast from her skin. Her hair almost matches her eyes. The same warm brown colour, but there is a hint of red there, I think it will sparkle in the sun.

It is so incredibly annoying that I can't read her thoughts. She has been sitting in that same tense position since she introduced herself to me. The only way that I can tell that she is still alive is the occasional, small breaths that I can see her taking, and the small shiver that ripples through her after each one. I guess my scent is rather potent because of the hunt last night.

For the first time in my 'life', I was almost surprised by the bell that told me that it was time to change class. Needing to get away from the temptation that was seated next to me, I gathered my things at the quickest human speed that I could get away with, moved to the door and all but flung myself into the corridor to take a breath of 'Isabella-free-air'. I was only two steps out the door when I was met with Alice, who just stood there smiling up at me as she let her latest vision run through my head.

--

_A.N. well now you have another chapter and a cliffhanger to think about. I would like to thank 'SilverSmile' for being my new Beta and my BFF (I have known her since I was 4 and she only just agreed to be my beta)!_

_Until the next,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


End file.
